Salvator von Pfauenhaus
Seine Durchlaucht Justinian Salvator von Pfauenhaus (abgekürzt Justin S. v. Pfauenhaus, * 2000 in Pfauhausen, Trölmisches Reich, † 02.12.2018 in Nizza, Frankreich) war ein bekannter Politiker und Adliger welcher lange Zeit den Traum verfolgte, eine europäische Universalmonarchie zu formen. Während seines Lebens wirkte er als Trölmischer Kaiser, Ungarischer König, Schirmherr der Kiesver Rusv und zuletzt König von Frankreich. Das Ziel einer Universalmonarchie konnte er zeitweise beinahe realisieren. Doch seinen Thron im Trölmischen Reich hat er schlussendlich verloren. Er verwandelte sich in der Folgezeit von einen absoluten, mächtigen Kaiser, der seine Macht durch Gottes Gnade hat, zu einen korrupten, auf Beamte angewiesenen, kommunistischen Diktatoren. Desweiteren ist er äußerst narzisstisch, wie man auch am Namen "Salvator" erkennen kann, welchen er sich selbst gegeben hat. Er bedeutet übersetzt ins Deutsche so viel wie "Heiland" oder "Erlöser". In seiner Biografie hat er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sich selbst als Erlöser Europas von der revolutionären Niederlande zu bezeichnen (auch wenn er am Anfang des Erpel-Krieges äußerst Pro-Niederländisch eingestellt war). Als Mitbegründer Miderdes war er in der frühen Midonischen Politik eine wichtige Persönlichkeit. Er gilt als Begründer der Legalistischen Partei. Er ist überzeugter Freimaurer, weil sich sowas in seiner Instagram-Biografie cool anhört. Biografie Frühes Leben Geboren wurde Salvator in der Stadt Pfauhausen im Trölmischen Reich. Über seine Jugend gibt es das zu sagen, was es zu sagen gibt. Er besuchte eine Schule, die niemanden interessiert, und hatte Freunde, welche zum Großteil alle irrelevant waren. Seine Zeit verbrachte er damit, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass er nichts macht, weil er so viel Zeit verbringt sich darüber aufzuregen, dass er nichts macht. Bis er zehn Jahre alt war, lebte Salvator im Rheinland in den Besitztümern vom Herzog Kleves, danach zog er ins ferne Danzig in Preußen. Nachdem Salvator die Schule verlassen hat durchreiste er Europa und erlebte die große Nationalkrise von Trolm, wo er sich seinen Spitznamen "der neutrale Pfauenhaus" verdient hat. Auch wenn er seine Neutralität mittlerweile verloren hat. Niederländische Beamtenlaufbahn Bei einem Aufenthalt in Legoanien begegnete er den jungen, ambitionierten Lügenlord, welcher gerade auf seinen zum Scheitern verurteilten Ägyptenfeldzug war. Er erkannte das Potential von Salvator und nahm ihn zur Niederlande mit. In der Niederlande war Salvator zu Beginn dafür zuständig, langweilige Papierarbeit zu verrichten. Diese Aufgaben hat er seiner damaligen Sekretärin Melanie zugeschrieben, welche sie wiederrum an den Eduard aus der Hausreinigung weiter gegeben hat. Der Lügenlord hat davon schließlich Wind bekommen und Salvator ein Pöstchen an der Front verschaffen, wo er im ersten Krieg der Balkan-Koalition als Spion im Kaukasus eingesetzt wurde und dann im zweiten Krieg der Balkan-Koalition als ein Offizier. Während der ungarischen Thronfolgerkrise hat Salvator die Herzögin Midna geheiratet und konnte sich selbst somit zum König des Ungarn-Spinatordens krönen lassen, was seine Abwärtsspirale in den Wahnsinn startete. Er wirkte später noch als Justizminister des Lügenlords und führte einen Kampf gegen die Mafia der Niederlande. Beim Konflikt mit seiner Ehefrau, welche den Lügenlord und die Niederlande zurecht als Feinde ansah, hat er sie verraten und den Thron von Ungarn an Kaiser Varanopode vom Trölmischen Reich überschrieben. Aufgrund der schwankenden Macht des Lügenlords wurde Salvator schließlich von seinen Ministerposten entlassen, worauf er ins Trölmische Reich auswanderte. Trölmische Kaiserzeit Illuminaten-Pogrome und Krieg der Reichskoalition Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit verstarb der ehemalige Kaiser Varanopode an selbstverschuldetem Weltschmerz. Salvator, welcher ein guter Freund vom Kaiser war, hat die Chance ergriffen und sich prompt zum Trölmischen Kaiser ernannt. Einen vom Lügenlord gestellten Gegenkönig konnte er mit Leichtigkeit verdrängen. Aufgrund des Aufstieges der Höllischen Erde als globale Supermacht ließ sich Salvator von Satan höchstpersönlich krönen. Als erste Amtshandlung verabschiedete Salvator auf Anfrage von Agent J.J. Winchester am 10. Januar 2018 mehrere Illuminaten-Pogrome. Fünf Tage nach der Verabschiedung dieser Pogrome kam es zur Ermordung vom Illuminatenherrscher PewDiePie in Brighton. Die Beteiligung des Trölmischen Reichs an dieser kam kurze Zeit später an die Öffentlichkeit, was am 20. Januar zur Rape of Varape (dt. Schändung von Varagewaltigung) durch die hochrangige Illuminatin Lillith führte. Bei diesen Anschlag konnte die mit dämonischen Kräften ausgestattete Attentäterin große Teile von der tausend Jahre alte Zitadelle in Varape zerstört werden. Eine Ermordung des Kaisers konnte dank den Fürsten Kol Claire verhindert werden. Zum Wiederaufbau der Zitadelle begann das Trölmische Reich, die Südküste vom großniederländischen Reich zu plündern. Hierbei wurden mehrere tausend Zivilisten versklavt, die Infrastruktur der Städte wurde vernichtet. Die überdehnte Niederlande hatte im Süden zu diesen Zeitpunkt keine Truppen stationiert, da an der Normandie die Tee-Tag Invasion durch Britannien stattfand. Auf Kommando von Salvator folgten bis zum 24. Februar weitere Plünderungen und Belagerungen von Städten, auch weiter im Inland und sogar in den Alpen. Am Folgetag traf Salvator sich zusammen mit einigen anderen wichtigen Staatsführern, darunter Großadmiral MFS und der skandinavische Lord, und gründete die große Reichskoalition, welche die Lügenlordische Niederlande zerschmetterte. In der Niederlande wurde eine starke militärische Präsenz aufgebaut, was die Vormachtstellung des Trölmischen Reichs in Europa erneut bekräftigte. Terror der Höllischen Erde Über die folgende Periode der Kaiserzeit Salvators ist nicht viel bekannt, da hier viel Propaganda und wenige tatsächliche Taten niedergeschrieben und publiziert wurden. Kiesver Krieg und Absetzung Als Ducktator der Kiesver Rusv Großer Titel Sein großer Titel ist unnötig lang. Er lautet: Wir, Justinian Salvator, durch Gottes Gnaden König von Großbritannien, Irland und Frankreich, Kaiser von Indien und der Westerinsel, Prinz von Pfauhausen, Verteidiger des Glaubens, Patricius Romanorum, Protektor des Kiesver Volks, Patriarch zu Miderde, Erstgewählter des I. Midonischen Senats, King der Burger, vormaliger Kaiser vom Trölmischen Reich und von Ungarn, Wallachien, Transylvanien und Kroatien, allerlauchtester Vizeherzog von El Salvador, Erzherzog von Toskana, Markgraf zur Krim, Freiherr aus Schwaben etc. etc. etc. Auffallend ist zuallererst, dass Salvator ziemlich grenzdebil sein muss, wenn er von sich selbst im Plural spricht. Weiterhin werden die meisten erwähnten Orte in seinem Titel nicht mal wirklich von ihm regiert, z.B.: Großbritannien, Irland, Indien und die Westerinsel. Vorfahren Salvator ist ein Sprössling der einflussreichen Pfauenhaus-Dynastie. Die bekannteste Persönlichkeit dieser ist der kriegerische Pfauenhaus, welcher die Türken 1530 aus Legoanien zurückgeschlagen hat, in dem er den berüchtigten Schachtürken in einen großen Schachspiel besiegte, wo die einzelnen Divisionen der Armee die Figuren darstellten. Weniger bekannt, aber ebenso berüchtigt, ist der Svultan Svenselot I., welcher unter Kaiser Varagorn an der Reconquista Iberiens teilgenommen hat. Sein bekanntester Verwandter in der Moderne ist der Herrscher von 1&1, Marcell D'Avis. Wenn er seinen Ururenkel besucht gibt es eine Feier mit viel Prunk, Pomp und Saas. Ein entfernter Verwandter Salvators ist der ehemalige Habsburger Erzherzog Ferdinand IV. von Toskana, durch welchen er Ansprüche auf die englische und französische Krone hat. Die Ansprüche auf die französische Krone konnte er nur durch seine Hochzeit mit Star durchsetzen. Wissenswertes *Er ist der Besitzer der geheimen Kiste *SV ist ein Meister im Betrug, weshalb Samukai ihm mehrere Milliarden Miduktaten schuldet. *Just steht für Justice also Gerichtgkeit. a steht für Adolf. MessaageBoardsFan = MessageBoards= Moses' Tafeln der 10 gebote, Fan = Vetnilator. Unterm Strich steht es für die Gerechtigkeit Gottes bei der Einhaltung der Zehn Gebote und dass Sv der gottgelenkte Windsturm ist der die Sünder weggfegt die die gebote nicht einhalten (qwelle = Varanopode b0ss) *SV ist ein Mitläufer und liest dicke Romane *Eine emotionale Unterhaltung zwischen SV und Varan kann man hier lesen. *Er ist ein entfernter Verwandter von Dsvingis Khan. Galerie Qwack.png Blueundleashed.png|Sv in seiner finalen Form Die Schrecklichen Drei.png SvEntensiegel.png Svurchtbar.png Krokodilente.png|Ein Profilbild für das Krokodilfest Kategorie:Person Kategorie:User